Naruto: Kaiju of Legend
by Anime-Fan 2011
Summary: I don't have a summary for this story, so to know what's in it you'll have to read.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or Naruto._

-Prologue-

_Twelve years ago, a Nine-tailed Fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashed out, crushing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shore. The ninja rose up to defend their village._

"We need to hold the monster back! "

"It's getting closer; don't let it near the village!"

The ninja used their strongest jutsu but did nothing to hurt the beast. The Fox unleashed a terrifying roar that shook the earth below its claws. One swipe of its claw sent ninja to their deaths. Its tails crushed the ground creating fissures. Suddenly a huge puff of smoke appeared close by the Fox revealing a giant toad with a pipe in its mouth and a katana on its right hip. There was a man on top of its head with golden blonde hair wearing a Hokage's Robe.

"Well, well, it's been a while since you summoned me, Minato," the toad said.

"I know, it has been a while Gamabunta. You feel up for a fight?" Minato asked.

"Well it has been boring lately, so why not."

Gamabunta drew his blade and was ready to strike. The Nine-tails laughed.

"**You pathetic human! Do you really think you and your toad can stop me from destroying your pathetic village?"**

"You're not touching the village anytime soon. Let's go Gamabunta!" Minato yelled.

"Here we go!" Gamabunta leaped into the air and slashes downward. The fox dashed to the side, causing Gamabunta's blade to sink into the ground. The Nine-tails tackled Gamabunta to the ground and sank his teeth into his shoulder. Gamabunta grunted in pain, and then he punched the Fox in the face. The Fox released Gamabunta and rolled away from the toad.

Gamabunta retrieved his sword and sheathed it.

"Water Style: Water Bullets!"

Gamabunta fired balls of water from his mouth at the Fox. The Fox was fast enough to dodge them all and rammed Gamabunta into a mountain. The Fox then used its tails to lift Gamabunta into the air and slam him back down. This continued for five minutes until the Fox hurled the toad ten feet away. Gamabunta managed to get back on his feet. He was covered with scratches and bruises.

"Damn, that Fox is going to kill us at this rate," Gamabunta grunted.

"Gamabunta, I know how to stop it, but you're going to have to stall that thing for time," Minato said.

"I don't know if I have the strength, kid. It's taking power just to stand up."

The Fox smirked. **"Well, it looks like you've run out of gas, you worthless toad."**

The Fox dashed toward them. **"Now die!"**

Gamabunta drew his sword once again. "Damn it!"

Suddenly, a ray of blue light struck near the Fox. The Nine-tails skid to a halt.

"**What the hell was that?"** the Fox asked.

They looked in the direction where the blast originated, and noticed a figure. The figure had green scaly skin, dinosaur like features, and spiky dorsal spines on its back. The creature unleashed a mighty roar. The Fox glared at the creature.

"**I know you. You're a creature who's said to be the King of Monsters. A creature that's never lost a fight. You're the Kaiju of Legend, Godzilla!" **

"Wow, you mean he's not just a legend, he's real?" Gamabunta said stunned.

It is said that Godzilla: the Kaiju of Legend has never been seen by human eyes. He only appears when a Bijuu has awoken and is creating chaos. Those who have seen Godzilla were dubbed as crazy; because once the Bijuu was defeated Godzilla was nowhere to be seen. As if it was just a mirage.

Minato was stunned as well. He'd only heard stories about the Kaiju and thought it was only a myth. But here he was witnessing the King of Monsters himself. The ninja still alive were shocked as well.

The Nine-tails smirked. **"Let's see if you have what it takes to defeat me, the Great Nine-tailed Fox Demon: Kyuubi!" **

Godzilla roared and the Fox charged. Then he leaped into the air to tackle the Kaiju. Godzilla quickly turned and smacked Kyuubi with his tail sending him crashing into a mountain. Godzilla's spikes glowed and then fired his Nuclear Ray. Kyuubi quickly dodged and tackled Godzilla to the ground. Kyuubi was slashing the Kaiju with its sharp claws until Gamabunta punched the Fox sending it rolling away three feet.

Godzilla rose to his feet and grunted to thank Gamabunta.

"With Godzilla to help us, it should be easier to fight that fox," Gamabunta said.

"Yeah, now, I need some time to complete my jutsu. Please keep him busy until then," Minato said.

"You got it kid."

Godzilla fired his Nuclear Ray which Kyuubi dodged. Kyuubi dashed to avoid more of Gamabunta's Water Bullets, he then rammed Gamabunta into the ground. Gamabunta grabbed hold of the Fox so he couldn't escape.

"**Release me you filthy toad!"** Kyuubi growled.

"As you wish," Gamabunta said releasing his hold on Kyuubi, which resulted in Godzilla smacking him three feet away with his tail. Kyuubi's blood began to boil.

"**All right you over grown lizard; let's see how well you match up to this!"**

Kyuubi's mouth opened and a black ball of energy began to form. Godzilla began charging his Nuclear Ray. Kyuubi snapped his jaws closed and swallowed the black ball, and then he released a blood red energy beam from his mouth with Godzilla firing his Nuclear Ray at the same moment. The two attacks collided which sent an energy pulse throughout the area. Godzilla and Kyuubi's power were evenly matched. Suddenly, Water Bullets slammed into Kyuubi making him lose concentration and Godzilla's attack pushed back Kyuubi's. Kyuubi was hit by the Nuclear Ray and sent flying into a mountain.

"Minato, are you ready yet?" Gamabunta asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get close enough to the Fox," Minato said. A Shinigami Spirit appeared behind Minato.

"Kyuubi dashed toward Gamabunta and leaped into the air to tackle him, but was stopped by Godzilla's tail slamming him into the ground just close enough for Minato to use his jutsu.

"You're finished Kyuubi. You will never again see the light of day! Demonic Soul Sealing Technique!"

There was a sudden blinding light that consumed the entire area. The light vanished and there was nothing left of Kyuubi. Minato laid a top of Gamabunta's head unmoving. Gamabunta turned to thank the King of Monsters, but Godzilla was nowhere to be found. All that was left was Godzilla's roar in the distance.

_One Shinobi faced the demon in mortal combat with the help of the Kaiju of Legend. He sacrificed his life to seal the demon inside a human body. This man was known as the Fourth Hokage._

-Prologue End-


	2. Chapter 2

_I was planning on sticking to the original story line with a few changes and throw in some Godzilla awesomeness in some spots, but we'll see where it leads. And please review after you read._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or Naruto._

-Chapter 1-

It was a peaceful day in the Village Hidden in the Leafs; Konoha. The sky was so blue, the cherry blossoms were blooming, the birds were chirping, the Hokage Monument was covered in graffiti…wait, what?

"Naruto, get back here!"

"You've crossed the line this time, Naruto!"

Two Chuunin level ninja were chasing a 12 year old boy with blonde hair wearing an orange jumpsuit with goggles on his head and carrying a bucket of paint. Naruto was laughing while running away from the chuunin, leaping off roof to roof.

"Give it up!" he cackled. "You're just jealous because you don't have the guts to do what I do! You'll never catch me!"

The current Hokage, the Third Hokage; Sarutobi, was painting Japanese characters on a poster board when he was interrupted by a Jounin.

"Lord Hokage, Naruto has drawn graffiti all over the Hokage Monument!"

He groaned as he felt a headache coming on.

The Chuunin were chasing Naruto for 15 minutes before they lost him.

"That was too easy," he chuckled. Then someone jumped up behind him.

"What the hell are you doing, Naruto!"

Naruto paled then turned around to find Iruka standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Oh, uh, hey there Iruka-sensei. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No, what are YOU doing here? You're supposed to be in class."

Naruto was sitting at the front of a classroom tied up with a rope. The other students were snickering at him.

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto," Iruka said. "You've failed the graduation exam last time and the time before that. This time you're getting another chance, and you're messing up again."

Naruto huffed making Iruka's eyebrow twitch.

"Fine, because you missed it Naruto everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

Everyone groaned while lining up.

"All right, you can transform into anything you like. Up first, Sakura Haruno," Iruka said reading the names of his students. Sakura, a girl with pink long hair with a red cloth in her hair, wearing a red shirt/dress and black short pants walked up. (I don't know what clothing they all wear, so just deal with what I put)

"Okay, here we go. Transform!" A puff of smoke appeared and replaced Sakura with a copy of Iruka.

"You transformed into me, good."

Sakura was cheering about how well she did while her inner self was gloating about her being awesome.

"Next up, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke, a boy with black spiky hair, wearing a blue shirt and white shorts walked up without saying a word and transformed into Iruka.

"Um, good."

Sasuke transformed back and walked away. "Next up, Naruto Uzumaki,"

"_Heh, I got a good one ready for you, Iruka-sensei,"_ Naruto thought as he walked up.

"_Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?"_ Iruka thought.

"Transform!" A huge puff of smoke spread throughout the classroom. Suddenly everyone heard growling sounds, and a figure appeared in the smoke cloud. The smoke cleared to reveal…

"Rooooaaaaar!"

Iruka was stunned as he looked into the eyes of the King of Monsters; Godzilla. The students were shocked as well. The Kaiju stood ten feet tall, head touching the ceiling. Then it transformed back into Naruto and he had a huge grin on his face.

"How was that sensei?" Naruto asked.

"T-That was a very good transformation," Iruka said still a little shocked.

A few hours later, Naruto found himself cleaning off the graffiti off the Hokage Monument. Apparently, Naruto thought if he showed Iruka an awesome transformation he would get off easy. Well, that theory backfired.

"You're not going home until you've cleaned off every single drop of paint,"

"So, it's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me anyways," Naruto muttered.

Iruka heard him and felt a little guilty.

"Naruto?"

"What is it now, sensei?" Naruto asked an irritated tone.

"Well, I was just thinking. Maybe when you've cleaned this all up I would take you out for some ramen, the good stuff. What do you think?"

Iruka's eyes widened a little at Naruto's excited expression.

"Now that's some serious motivation, I'll have this cleaned in no time!"

It took Naruto two hours to clean all that paint off the Monument, then they were at Ichiraku's and enjoying their ramen.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"What's up sensei?" Naruto asked; mouth full of noodles.

"Why would you do that to the Hokage Faces? You do know who the Hokage are don't you?"

"Of course I do," Naruto said slurping down his bowl of ramen. "Everyone knows the Hokage; they were the strongest ninja of their time. Then there's the Fourth Hokage who saved the village from the Nine-tailed Fox, he was the most amazing. However, he didn't fight it alone. According to legend, a creature known as a Kaiju would appear when a Bijuu went crazy. The Kaiju of Legend arrived and assisted the Fourth Hokage in defeating the Fox."

"Then, why did you-"

"Because I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me, Naruto, the next Hokage! Then, someday I'm going out there to find the Kaiju of Legend. I will go out there and find Godzilla!" Naruto declared. "When I'm Hokage, everyone will stop disrespecting me and they will look up to me, believe it!"

Iruka was happy and surprised that Naruto would pick such near impossible dreams. Becoming the next Hokage he could see as a possible dream, but meeting Godzilla was definitely near impossible.

"Sensei, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked.

"You want another bowl?"

"No, I want to try on your headband just once, please?"

"Nope, sorry Naruto. You can only wear the Leaf Headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja," Iruka said. "You have to pass the test tomorrow."

"Man, that's so not cool!" Naruto complained.

"Is that why you removed your goggles?" Iruka laughed.

"Give me two more bowls!"

"WHAT!"

The next day was finally here. Today was the day of the Graduation Exam for the ninja academy students. Naruto was determined to pass this exam, he was up most of the night studying and practicing his jutsu. Nothing could ruin his day…that is until he knew what the test was on.

"Now, we'll be testing you on the final exam. The test will be on the "Clone Jutsu"." Iruka said.

"_No! That's my worst technique! Perfect; I'm screwed on this jutsu!" _Naruto thought banging his head into his desk.

Naruto's turn was finally called. He walked into a room with Iruka sitting behind a desk; beside him sat his assistant, another chuunin named Mizuki.

"_Okay Naruto, just concentrate. You can do this,"_ Naruto thought while gathering chakra.

"CLONE JUTSU!"

A cloud of smoke appeared over Naruto. The smoke cleared to reveal a Naruto clone, but all mangled and dead on the floor. Naruto laughed nervously and Iruka's eye twitched.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka shouted.

Mizuki turned to Iruka. "Iruka, he was off but his moves weren't bad and he did actually replicate. The clone jutsu is designed to distract your opponents, and in my opinion that clone could distract anybody."

"No, Mizuki-sensei all the other students created at least three affective replications. But Naruto could only create one, and look at it, it's pitiful. I can't pass him," Iruka said.

Naruto looked down with a scowl on his face.

Every academy student was celebrating with their parents because they had finally graduated from the academy. Well, all but one student anyway. Naruto was sitting all alone by himself on the only swing set. He watched as all the kids were happy, and the adults looked so proud of them. Two women noticed the lonesome boy.

"Well, there he is," said the first woman. "I heard that he's the only one that failed."

"Hmph serves him right," the second woman said with a scowl.

"Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja. After all, he is the-"

"Shush, we're not allowed to talk about that!"

Naruto was about to leave when he felt someone close by. He turned to his right to find Mizuki smiling down on him.

Iruka was in the classroom sorting papers when the Third Hokage entered the room catching Iruka's attention.

"Iruka, I wish to have a word with you."

Later, Naruto and Mizuki were sitting on the roof tops watching the sunset.

"Iruka-sensei is tough, but he's not against you Naruto," Mizuki said.

"Then why is it I'm the only one who failed?" Naruto asked.

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that won't happen if he goes easy on you." Mizuki said. "He's like you Naruto, he too grew up without parents or a family."

"But, this time I really wanted to graduate," Naruto said with a solemn look.

"Mizuki chuckled. "Then I guess I'm going to have to tell you,"

Naruto turned to Mizuki.

"It's a secret, but I'll let you in on it."

Naruto suddenly felt great joy and was filled with curiosity. What was this secret?

That night, Iruka lied in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about the conversation between him and the Hokage.

"_Iruka"_

"_Yes, Lord Hokage?"_

"_I know how you feel. You grew up just like Naruto, without the love of a mother and father, the warmth of a family."_

Then his thoughts went to the day the Kyuubi attacked the village.

"_No, let me go! My mom and dad are still fighting out there!"_

Then his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Iruka, Iruka wake up!"

Iruka opened his door to find Mizuki panting.

"You have to come to Lord Hokage right away. It's Naruto!"

Iruka looked a little worried. "What about Naruto?"

"He's stolen the Sacred Scroll."

"You mean the Scroll of Sealing!"

Naruto was in the forest near the village sitting in front of an old shack. He was examining the scroll.

"Let's see what we got here. The first technique is, Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Crap, not this again! It's my worst technique."

All the Chuunin and Jounin along with the Third Hokage were in front of the Hokage Tower, and none looked too happy.

"Lord Hokage, this is more than just a prank it's a serious crime!" said a Jounin.

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the First Hokage, secrets known only by our village!" a Chuunin said as Iruka and Mizuki finally arrived.

"All right, bring Naruto here at once!" the Hokage ordered and the ninja leaped away to find the little trouble maker.

"_I pray that you find him first before the others do, Iruka."_

Iruka was frantically looking for Naruto.

"_Why would you do this Naruto?"_

Meanwhile Mizuki was looking for him as well, but for an entirely different reason.

"_Now that I told everyone what Naruto did, I can eliminate him. They'll be glad he's gone, and then I can take the scroll for myself."_ He thought with a sinister smirk on his face.

Naruto was lying on the ground panting and sweating up a storm. He noticed a shadow walk up to him and he saw it was Iruka.

"I finally found you Naruto."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "You found me already. Not bad, Iruka-sensei. I only had time to learn one technique," Naruto said.

"_Wow, he's been out here practicing. I can tell how hard he's been working."_ Iruka thought to himself as he saw the sweat run down Naruto's face.

"Hey, I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu and you're going to let me pass. That's how it is right? That everyone that learns a jutsu from this scroll passes."

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei told me. He told me where to find the scroll, and even this place…" Naruto stopped because of the stunned look on Iruka's face.

"_What? Mizuki?"_

Suddenly, Iruka sensed danger and quickly shoved Naruto away.

"Naruto, look out!" A rain of kunai knives pinned Iruka to the shack.

"I see you managed to find him first Iruka."

"So that's the way it is huh? I should have known!" Iruka grunted out in pain.

Mizuki was up on a branch twirling a kunai on his finger.

"Naruto, hand over that scroll now!" demanded Mizuki.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Iruka managed to yank a kunai out of his leg. "Don't let him get the scroll Naruto! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this whole village at risk! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself and his own power!"

Naruto's blood began to boil.

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to frighten you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll," Mizuki said.

"Stop lying Mizuki! Naruto, don't listen to him!"

Mizuki snickered. "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying."

"No, Mizuki!" Iruka shouted pleadingly.

"Everyone's been lying to you your whole life Naruto, since the decree 12 years ago," Mizuki said.

"What decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell him, it's forbidden!"

"The decree is that no one is to say that the Nine-tailed Demon Fox is within you, Naruto!" Mizuki said with a smirk.

Naruto's eyes widened from shock.

"The very same Fox Spirit that attacked the village and killed Iruka's parents has taken over your body. You ARE the Nine-tailed Fox!"

"Shut up!" Iruka shouted, but Mizuki continued on.

"They've all been sneaking around hiding everything from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how the villagers were treating you? Like dirt, being hated for just being alive!"

Tears built up in Naruto's eyes, he scowled and his chakra began to flare. "No, no, no, NO!"

Iruka's face began to pale. "Naruto…"

"That's why you'll never be accepted in this village! Even you beloved sensei here hates your guts!" Mizuki shouted.

Iruka grunted in pain as he held his injured arm and leg. He then remembered more of the Hokage's words from earlier that day.

"_Iruka, Naruto never had a mother or father to care for him. He's shut out of everything and doesn't know why; most of the villagers won't even look at him. How would you like it if everyone turned their backs on you? That's the reason why he gets in trouble, so people can notice him. He may not show it, but he's always thinking of the family he never had. Naruto's hurting inside."_

"Now it's time for you to die, Naruto!" Mizuki shouted as he tossed a giant shuriken toward Naruto. He tried to crawl away but he was too slow.

"Naruto, get down!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto covered himself, waiting for the end to occur but it never came. Naruto looked up and saw Iruka over him with the shuriken logged in his back. Iruka coughed up a small amount of blood. Mizuki was stunned. Why would Iruka take the blow for the demon?

"Why did you…" Naruto began to ask but was cut off by Iruka.

"Because you and I are the same. When my parents died, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. My grades dropped and I became the class clown. All I wanted was for them to notice me. The school I went to wasn't enough to get attention, so I pulled pranks like you, and then I had to pay for them. It was hard." Tears flowed down Iruka's cheeks. "I know how you feel, Naruto. You're lonely and it hurts inside, and I could have been there for you more. I'm so sorry, Naruto. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

Mizuki snickered. "Don't make me laugh! Iruka has always hated you! He was orphaned because the Demon Fox killed his parents. Now that the beast rests inside you, he'd say anything to get the scroll from you!"

Naruto jumped to his feet and sprinted off further into the forest.

"Narutooooooo!" Iruka called out, but Naruto was gone. Mizuki jumped down and chuckled.

"You know, once he's made up his mind there's no stopping him. He's going to use the scroll and take revenge on the village. You did see the look in his eyes right? Those are the eyes of a beast," Mizuki said calmly.

"You're wrong," Iruka said as he pulled the giant shuriken free from his back. "Naruto isn't like that!" Iruka yelled as he threw the shuriken which Mizuki easily dodged.

"You're a joke, Iruka. Once I've killed Naruto and obtained the scroll, I'll come back for you," Mizuki said. Then he leaped into the trees to follow Naruto.

"I won't let you." Iruka then leaped into the tree after Mizuki.

Near the location of the shack, a pair of eyes with slits watched the whole event. They narrowed and released an animalistic growl.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi watched the event that had occurred through his crystal ball.

"That fool, Mizuki. Now that Naruto knows the truth, it could mean the end of the village." He said as he watched an image of Naruto running through the trees.

"If Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll, it could unleash the demon within him. And if that happens I pray for us all."

Naruto was running as fast as he could when Iruka appeared beside him.

"Naruto, everything Mizuki said was a lie! Give me the scroll, hurry!" Iruka said. Then Naruto head-butted him in the gut and made Iruka hit the ground. Naruto pulled the scroll off his back and sat against a tree behind him.

"How did you know?" Iruka transformed into Mizuki. "How did you know it was me and not Iruka?"

Naruto chuckled and transformed into Iruka. "Because I'm Iruka."

Mizuki glared at Iruka.

"How can you defend that demon when he's the one who wiped out your family?"

"I don't care what you say Mizuki, you're not getting your hands on that scroll," said Iruka.

"Can't you see it? Naruto is just like me."

"And how is that?" Iruka asked.

"He wants the scroll for his own vengeance and power. That's how demons are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything!" Mizuki said.

"…You're right."

Naruto, who was hiding behind a nearby tree, heard Iruka's response.

"So it's true. Iruka never believed in me. He thinks I'm a monster; some kind of demon…"

"That is how 'demons' are." Iruka finished. Naruto's eyes widened.

"But Naruto isn't like that at all. He works hard and puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up and everyone jumps on him, but that will only make him stronger. So you're wrong he's nothing like the Fox, he's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leafs."

Tears ran down Naruto's face at Iruka's little speech. Mizuki's eyes twitched.

"You actually believe that crap?" Mizuki asked pulling out a second giant shuriken. "You know, I was going to save you for later, Iruka but I just changed my mind. You finished!" Mizuki charged at Iruka with his shuriken ready to end his life.

"_So, I guess this is how it ends," _Iruka thought to himself. Suddenly, a blur came by and kicked Mizuki in the face and the shuriken flew away from the area.

"Naruto!" Iruka was stunned to see Naruto. He thought he was long gone.

Mizuki rose to his feet and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Not bad from a little punk."

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you," Naruto said.

"Is that right? I could obliterate you with a single move," Mizuki said.

Naruto made a strange hand sign and said, "Give it your best shot fool; I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!"

"Oh really, let's see what you got Nine-tailed Fox!"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted and over a hundred Naruto clones surrounded Mizuki. Iruka couldn't believe it.

"_Those aren't just illusions, they're solid clones! He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu!"_ Iruka thought with pride.

Mizuki started to panic and looked like he was about to crap his pants.

"What's wrong Mizuki? I thought you were going to obliterate me." A Naruto clone said.

"Well, if you're not coming after us, them we're coming after you!"

The only thing heard for miles was Mizuki's high pitched scream as he was beat to a bloody pulp by the army of Naruto clones.

Mizuki was sprawled out on the ground twitching. Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Sorry I kind of got carried away."

Iruka smiled and thought to himself, _"He wants to surpass all the Hokage, and I'm starting believe that it might become to be."_

"Hey, Naruto, come here for a second. I have something I want to give you."

The jounin and chuunin that were searching for Naruto were gathered in front of the Hokage Tower.

"Are you saying no one can find Naruto?"

"This is bad; we need to smoke him out or something."

Sarutobi appeared at the scene and said, "There's no need to worry."

The ninja looked confused at their leader's words.

"The scroll is safe. Naruto will be back soon," the Third said with a smile.

Back in the forest, Naruto had his eyes closed for some reason.

"Can I look now?" he asked.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Iruka said.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka smiling proudly and that he was holding Naruto's goggles. Naruto felt his forehead and found a ninja headband.

"Congratulations on graduating Naruto. To celebrate, we're going out for ramen tonight."

Naruto said nothing and Iruka wondered what was wrong until he was tackled by the young now graduated new Genin. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Hey, I'm still injured you know!" Iruka laughed.

In some nearby trees the same pair of eyes watched softly at the scene and disappeared into the forest.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or Naruto._

~oOo~

-Chapter 2-

Naruto woke up to meet the sun gleaming down on him through his window. He sat up and stretched while yawning. He got out of bed and walked to his calendar to see the date. It was the day the teams were being assigned. Naruto grinned and giggled at the fact he graduated and how people were going to be surprised to see him there at the academy. He got dressed, ate himself some ramen for breakfast, and then dashed toward the academy.

Once at the academy, Naruto was sitting with a grin on his face. Then the laziest Genin, Shikamaru Nara, walked by him and stopped.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" he asked. "Only graduates are allowed here."

"Look at the headband Shikamaru," Naruto said pointing at his headband on his forehead.

"Now where did you get that?"

"It's Iruka-sensei's, he saw me do this awesome jutsu and let me graduate," Naruto decided not to tell the whole truth. Just then the classroom door slammed open and two girls entered the room panting. One Sakura Haruno and the other was a blonde haired girl named Ino Yamanaka, and they were obviously trying to outrun each other.

"_Oh great, it's the banshee twins. Here comes the headache," _Naruto thought.

Sakura stomped over to Naruto's desk. "Move it Naruto, I want to sit next to Sasuke!"

Naruto looked to his left and saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting by the window. He was so quiet Naruto didn't even realize he was there.

"I said move it!"

"Well let me get up first!" Naruto snapped. "Damn,"

"Hold up Forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino shouted.

Then all the other girls in the class get up and start arguing about who'll sit next to Sasuke, except for Hinata Hyuuga who was happy to see that Naruto had graduated after all.

Naruto got annoyed real quick, of course who wouldn't with all the bickering the girls were doing and thought of a perfect solution.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want any of these girl to sit-"

"No," Sasuke said immediately.

"Well, I'm getting up anyway. Enjoy the bickering," Naruto said getting up out of his seat. Of course that won't be a problem for Sasuke since he pulled out some earplugs and shoved them into his ears to block the sound of annoying fangirls.

Naruto went and sat next to Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan.

"I got to wonder, why don't you go gaga over Sasuke like all the other girls?" Naruto asked.

"W-well, I'm j-just not a-attracted to h-him that way," Hinata said twiddling her fingers and trying to hide her blush.

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised. "Well you might be the first,"

Two hours later, Iruka entered the room and everybody sat at a desk.

"I'm proud of every one of you for graduating. Today starts your official career of being a ninja. I have you team placements and will call them out," Iruka said.

(Skipping teams 1-6)

"Now for Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

Naruto and Sakura groaned.

"And Sasuke Uchiha,"

Sakura cheered while Naruto banged his head on the desk. Ino was fuming because she got on the same team as Sasuke.

"_I won't be with Naruto then,"_ Hinata thought disappointed. Iruka continued announcing the teams.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

"_Oh great, I'm stuck with the lazy ass and food boy! That's just perfect!"_ Ino grieved.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay, that's all the teams. After lunch you will meet you Jounin instructors," Iruka said.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, why does an awesome ninja like me have to put on the same team as Sakura and Sasuke?" Naruto asked fuming.

"Well, Sakura has the highest score in all the female graduating students and Sasuke; the males. Naruto, you had the worst scores out of all the students. So to balance it out, we put the worst student with the best students," Iruka said causing the room to giggle.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser," Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry Sasuke; I'm having trouble hearing from my left ear. Would you mind repeating that?" Naruto growled.

"Naruto just shut up already!" Sakura yelled.

"You're telling me to shut up? You're the one who never shuts up about how "great" Sasuke is! In fact I wonder why you even entered the academy in the first place! All you ever do is fawn over Sasuke and try to impress him when he clearly wants nothing to do you, Ino, or any girl in this very room!"

At that moment, the bell rang and Sakura stood up and ran out of the room. Naruto could have sworn he saw tears running down her face.

"T-that was mean N-Naruto," Hinata said.

Naruto now felt guilty, then he got up and left to find her so he could apologize. Twenty minutes later, he found Sakura sitting on a bench a block away from the academy.

"Sakura?"

She whipped her tears. "Come to insult me some more?"

"No, I came to apologize. I'm sorry I said that back there, I did mean-"

"No, you were right about me," Sakura said. "I never really had any interest in joining the academy and becoming a ninja. Once I heard that Sasuke was entering, I thought I could have a shot at being with him if I could prove I was a good ninja. Ino and I used to be best friends, but now we're rivals competing to get Sasuke's affections. She thought I was copying her when she said that she liked Sasuke when I actually liked him first."

"Really, how'd that happen?" Naruto asked sitting next to her.

"Well, I've watched Sasuke way before his clan was destroyed. When we were younger, we actually talked a couple of times and played in the park. But ever since his clan was whipped out, his hear has become cold. That's another reason why I joined the academy; to hopefully warm is heart again."

Naruto thought about what she told him for a minute or two and then said, "Well, your plan isn't working at all if it involved becoming his fangirl. Since we're all on the same team you'll have to prove yourself worthy of his time, but not like in the academy. You'll have to focus more on being a ninja during missions, and then you can worry about Sasuke on your free time."

There was silence for a few minutes between the two.

"You know what, I'm going to help you," Naruto said.

"Help me with what?"

"I'm going to help you get closer to Sasuke!"

"What! How are you going to do that?" Sakura asked stunned.

"Sasuke and I may not be on good terms, but that's going to change now that we're a team so we're going to have to act like a team," Naruto said with determination.

Sakura was at a loss for words. After all the insults she said to him in the academy all those years, and he's still willing to help her? She smiled and saw Naruto in a new light.

Lunch was over, and everyone returned to class to wait for their new sensei. First to leave was Team 8 with their sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, then Team 10 with Asuma Sarutobi. The only team left was Team 7. They were there for two hours and still no sign of their sensei. Even Iruka got tired of waiting and left for home.

"Where the hell is he?" Naruto shouted while looking out the door hoping to spot their sensei.

"Naruto, just come sit down. Yelling isn't going to bring him any faster," Sakura said lazily with her head on her desk.

"This is ridiculous! Why is it that our Sensei is the only one that's late?" Naruto asked. Then an idea struck him. He grabbed the chalkboard eraser, opened the door slightly and jammed the eraser in between the door and the wall.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Setting a little trap for him being late," Naruto snickered.

"Our Sensei is a Jounin; as elite ninja," Sasuke said. "Do you really think he'll fall for that cheap trick?"

"You're just calling it cheap because you didn't think of it first," Naruto said.

At that moment, the door opened and a man with white spiky hair, a mask over his nose and mouth, and his headband covering his left eye peeked into the room and the eraser bopped him on the head. The three saw it, and Naruto laughed rolling on the floor.

"I got him! He totally fell for it!"

"Sensei, I'm sorry. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen!" Sakura said, but on the inside she was laughing her ass off and her inner self was saying "Perfect shot!"

Sasuke was just dumbfounded that a Jounin fell for one of Naruto's tricks.

"Hmm, how should I out this?" Their Sensei asked himself. "My first impression on this group; you're a bunch of idiots."

The three Genins face-faulted.

~oOo~

They were all sitting on the roof of the academy.

"All right, now let's all introduce ourselves. Tell me about yourselves; likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, your hobbies. Things like that," the Sensei said.

"Why don't you start out, you know so we know how it's to be done," Naruto suggested.

"All right, my name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I dislike, I don't feel like telling you that." The Genin looked confused. "My dreams for the future; never really thought about it. As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies."

"Well that was useless info, all we really learned was his name," Sakura whispered to her teammates. They nodded in agreement.

"All right, your turn. Blondie, you go first," Kakashi said.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, learning cool jutsu, and pulling pranks. I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to heat up though. My hobby is eating different ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! That way everyone will stop treating like I'm a nobody and treat me like I'm someone important! One more thing, my second dream is…to meet the Kaiju of Legend; Godzilla!"

This shocked everybody. Naruto has always been shouting about becoming Hokage, but this was the first time hearing about him wanting to meet the Kaiju of Legend, which would be near impossible.

"_Well, he's grown up in a very interesting way,"_ Kakashi thought. "All right, next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are," She turned to gaze at Sasuke and giggled. Naruto caught that and cleared his throat to get her attention. Sakura realized what she was doing and stopped. "I mean, my likes are helping my mother around the house and hanging with my friends. I don't really have any dislikes. My hobbies are talking and having fun with my friends, and my future dream is to prove that I'm a good ninja."

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose a bit. _"Hmm, I was expecting her to act like his fangirl. Somehow, it appears Naruto is trying to brake her out of that habit." _ "Okay, last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't really 'like' anything. What I have isn't a dream; more like an ambition. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

There was silence after Sasuke's introduction.

"Well, you're all unique and you have your own ideas. Before we become an official team, we must do one more thing first," Kakashi said with a calm voice.

"What are we going to do, Kakashi-sensei? Some super cool mission?" Naruto asked excitedly. Kakashi started chuckling.

"I don't get the joke, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said.

"If I tell you what we're doing, you're not going to like it. You see, we instructors have to give our new squad one final test to see if you have what it takes to put your life on the line for the sake of the mission. Of the 27 students that just graduated, only nine with ever make it as Genin. The other 18 will be shipped back to the academy, and the failure rate of this exam is at least 66%."

All three Genins' faces paled.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it. Now then, meet me at the training grounds at 5 a.m., oh and you'd better skip breakfast or else you'll puke," Kakashi said before vanishing in a swirl of leafs.

~oOo~

The next day, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were at Training Ground #7 at 5 a.m. waiting for their sensei to arrive. Two hours later, they were still waiting. Come 7 a.m., he finally decided to show up.

"Morning everyone. Ready of your first day?"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in union.

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way," Kakashi lied, which earned glares from the Genin. Kakashi pulled out a clock and set it on a stump.

"All right, it's set for noon." He said while setting the clock, and then he pulled out two bells. "Your task is very simple; you just have to take these bells from me. Now, if you fail to get a bell by noon you go without lunch."

"What?" Naruto shouted.

"You'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch while I eat mine in front of you," Kakashi said pointing to three posts nearby. The Genins' stomachs growled.

"_That's why he told us not to eat breakfast, to make things harder for us,"_ Sakura thought. Then she noticed something.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, why are there only two bells when there are three of us?"

"Oh, that way only one of you will be tied to a post for failing the mission. That one goes back to the academy," Kakashi said. "I want you to come at me with the intension of killing me. If you don't, you have no chance of obtaining a bell. Are you ready?"

The Genin got ready.

"START!" And the three Genin vanished into hiding.

For a few minutes Kakashi couldn't sense his students anywhere. They've hidden well, that is until he found Naruto standing out in the open two feet in front of him.

"You know, compared to the others you're a little weird," Kakashi said.

"The only weird thing I see is your haircut!" Naruto shouted while charging at Kakashi with a ready kunai.

Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a little orange book. Naruto stopped running in confusion.

"Why are you reading that book?"

"Why, to see what happens in the story of course. You can continue your attack. You are a Genin after all, so I don't have to worry about you actually hitting me," Kakashi said slowly slipping into the world of his book.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto yelled angrily. He dashed at full speed toward Kakashi and aimed a kick to his head, which Kakashi ducked under while still reading his book. Naruto punched at Kakashi, but he vanished out of sight and reappeared behind him.

"You shouldn't let your opponent get behind you all the time," Kakashi said crouched behind Naruto with a ready handsign.

"Konoha's Secret Finger Jutsu: 1000 Years of Death!"

Kakashi jabbed Naruto in his butt with his four fingers and Naruto shot off like a rocket and then landed in a river that was flowing through the training grounds. After that, Kakashi continued reading. Sakura just looked dumbfounded at the technique of Kakashi's. All he did was poke Naruto, that wasn't even a real jutsu.

Suddenly, the water began to bubble intensely. Kakashi simply turned his head slightly; expecting Naruto to leap out of the water and jump him. However, what did pop out of the river surprised him.

"What do you think of this Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto did leap out of the river, but transformed as Godzilla like back in the academy. Naruto stomped toward Kakashi. Kakashi put his book away, and leaped to the side to avoid being rammed by Naruto/Godzilla. The transformed Genin halted and tried to slash at Kakashi, but he was too slow and Kakashi was able to avoid him with ease. That didn't mean that he didn't have to put a little effort into his dodging. Naruto/Godzilla actually almost got a few hits in using his claws, feet, even his tail.

"Kai!" Kakashi leaped into the air and poked Naruto/Godzilla in the forehead and dispelled the jutsu. Naruto just stood there stunned, and then Kakashi quickly grabbed him and tossed into the river again.

"Whoa, I actually started to sweat. That was good Naruto, but not good enough since you failed to get a bell," Kakashi said to himself. Suddenly he felt a presence in the trees to his left. He turned to see if there was someone there, but the moment he looked the presence was gone. He shrugged it off as nothing and then pulled out his little orange book to continue reading.

Meanwhile Sakura was stunned at the display. She saw Naruto transform back at the academy, but to actually use it in battle against a Jounin.

"_This is ridiculous. Naruto even transformed and he still couldn't get a bell. He's a Jounin and we're mere Genin. We stand no chance…individually…wait a minute,"_ Sakura remembered what Naruto said before they met their Sensei.

"_We're a team so we're going to have to act like a team,"_

"_That's it! I realize what we're suppose to do now,"_ Sakura thought before disappearing to find Naruto.

~oOo~

In a different part of the training grounds, Naruto finally surfaced to the riverbank.

"Man, how are we suppose to get those bells anyway?" Naruto asked while coughing up some water.

Sakura appeared in front of Naruto.

"There you are, I've finally figured out what this test is about," she said.

~oOo~

Sasuke was hiding in a tree trying to locate Kakashi, but was failing horribly. Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"_Where did you go, Kakashi?"_

Naruto and Sakura ran to his location.

"Yo, Sasuke we know what we need to do to get a bell!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up loser, you'll give away me hiding spot,"

"But Sasuke, we need to work together if we want those bells," Sakura said.

"Look you two will only slow me down. I don't need you to get a bell, I can get one by myself," Sasuke said as he leaped out of the tree to locate a new hiding place.

"Well forget you than, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Come one Sakura, he's not going to listen to us."

"…Right,"

~oOo~

Kakashi stood out in the open still reading his book. He took care of Naruto, he lost track of Sasuke and Sakura, and so the only thing he figured was to wait for them to come find him. However, that didn't last long because Naruto appeared five feet away from him.

"Well, come back for round 2, Naruto?" Kakashi said not looking away from his book.

You better believe it! Only I didn't come alone this time," Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide as multiple Naruto and Sakura clones leaped from the trees and bushes around him. The clones surrounded Kakashi as he was still a little shocked.

"_I thought only Naruto new the Shadow Clone Jutsu," _Kakashi thought. Then he noticed something. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. _"Well, these two finally got the idea, but it appears that Sasuke still thinks otherwise." _

The clones charged at Kakashi and were throwing punches and kicks, but Kakashi being a Jounin he easily dodged and countered there every move. He defeated all the clones leaving the real Naruto to grin at him. Suddenly the real Sakura dashed out of the bushes behind Kakashi and dove for the bells. Kakashi quickly acted and grabbed Sakura's arm before she could touch them, and flung her toward Naruto. He caught her and they fell to the ground. They quickly got back on their feet, but saw that Kakashi was gone.

"Damn, he got away," Naruto cursed.

~oOo~

Sasuke Uchiha didn't do so well against Kakashi either. He was now submerged in the ground with only his head poking out.

"Seems that even the great Uchiha failed at getting a bell," Naruto mocked as he and Sakura walked up to Sasuke.

"Shut up loser, now get me out," Sasuke demanded.

"I didn't here please," Naruto said.

"…Please…get me out, loser,"

"Oh, Naruto stop mocking him Sasuke," Sakura said as she began to dig Sasuke out of the ground.

Four minutes later they managed to get Sasuke out, only for the alarm clock to go off. Noon had arrived.

~oOo~

They were gathered at the three posts with Sasuke tied to the middle post; their stomachs started growling.

"Oh, hungry are you?" Kakashi asked mockingly. "Well, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is you all failed to get a bell. The good news is that at least two of you figured out the point for my test."

Sakura and Naruto smiled, well, Sakura smiled. Naruto had that big grin planted on his face.

"Naruto and Sakura are the only ones to attack me as a team. Naruto used his Shadow Clones to distract me, which gave Sakura a chance to sneak up behind me to snag a bell, even if it failed. Sasuke on the other hand, you attacked me alone thinking the others would get in your way. You managed to touch a bell, but you still failed at getting one. I think Sasuke is the only one to go back to the academy."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. Sakura began to panic because this was her chance to be with Sasuke and he was being sent back to the academy.

"Sakura, how exactly did you figure out my test?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? Oh, well it was something Naruto said before you came to get us back at the academy. He said that since we were going to be a team, we'd need to act like a team. There's no way we'd stand a chance against a Jounin, at least by ourselves."

Kakashi was impressed; it appeared that Naruto had thought of teamwork before the test even began.

"Well, it appeared that Naruto failed to take his own advice at first but later along with Sakura used teamwork, and that's fine by me. Doing things on your own on a mission can lead to disastrous results. If you're reckless, you can get you and your team killed."

Kakashi walked over to a black stone with names carved into it.

"On this stone, are names of ninja heroes that fought for this village."

"Heroes? What kind of heroes, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"They are all K.I.A.," Kakashi said solemnly.

"What's K.I.A. mean?" Naruto asked. "Whatever it is, it sounds really cool!"

"It means "Killed in Action". They all died, Naruto," Sakura said sadly.

Naruto's face fell at that.

"This is a Memorial Stone," Kakashi said. "The names of my best friends are carved into this stone."

There was a silence for a minute or two. Then Kakashi turned to them.

"Okay, I'm going to give you once more chance. Eat now to recover strength, but Sasuke doesn't get any."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke shouted.

"It's what you get for not following your comrades example to use teamwork. Hopefully, you'll work with your teammates this time around. Oh, and if anyone tries to feed him that person will automatically fail," Kakashi said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Two lunch boxes laid in front of Naruto and Sakura, and they began to eat. They stopped when they heard Sasuke's stomach growl, which caused Sasuke to blush from embarrassment. Naruto quickly looked around for any sign of Kakashi.

"Here, Sasuke, you can have mine," Naruto said moving his lunch to Sasuke.

"Wait Naruto, you heard what Kakashi-sensei said," Sakura said worriedly.

"Sensei's not here Sakura, besides this is a team effort. We're all needed to at least get one of those bells," Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura blushed when she looked at Sasuke and the thought of offering him food that she already ate. "Um, you can have mine if that's okay, Sasuke. I'll even feed you seeing that you're tied up at the moment."

Sasuke blushed at Sakura's offer.

"_Wait, why am I blushing?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Fine, I don't mind," Sasuke said looking away.

Sakura scooped up some rice and held it to his mouth. He opened up and took a bite, chewed and swallowed. That's was when a huge explosion appeared in front of them.

"YOU!" Kakashi yelled. He was giving each of them a death glare. Naruto and Sakura went into panic, while Sasuke just cringed.

"You broke the rules; you know what's going to happen?"

The Genin began to pale at any thought that ran through their heads of what Kakashi would do to them.

Suddenly Kakashi's expression changed into a smile. "You pass."

The Genin all looked stunned.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You pass," Kakashi repeated.

"Wait, how did we pass?" Sakura asked confused.

"You broke the rules to help your teammate. There is a saying that I've made. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," Kakashi said.

The Genin all smiled at their accomplishment. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was smiling.

"Yes, we did it! We're ninja, ninja, ninja!" Naruto shouted.

"Congratulations, everyone passes. Team 7 starts it first mission tomorrow, Kakashi said giving them all a thumbs up.

They untied Sasuke from the post and then walked toward the village. However, something caught Kakashi's attention. He felt a presence in the trees, the same presence from earlier.

"_What is that I'm sensing? Things might get strange along the road, I better keep a close eye out,"_ Kakashi thought to himself as he left the training grounds with his new team.

In the trees, a pair of eyes was watching Team 7 leave the grounds.

-Chapter 2 End-


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or Naruto. Also, for those that are wondering when Godzilla will appear; he'll show up soon. Believe it!_

~oOo~

-Chapter 3-

Deep within Konoha's forest laid a creature so frightening, that any genin team would have nightmares for life. The Fire Daimyo himself wished for this creature to be captured immediately. Unfortunately, this task was given to Squad 7 of Konoha.

"Sasuke here; I'm at point B,"

"Sakura here; I'm at point C,"

Naruto here; I'm at point A, believe it."

You're slow Naruto," Kakashi said into his earphone. "Okay team, get ready. Hmm? Quickly, the target just moved! Follow it!"

A shadow dashed through the trees and into a bush. Team 7 quickly covered three different locations around the creature.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters. I'm ready, just say the word," Naruto said.

"I'm ready too," Sasuke said.

"Same here," Sakura said.

"All right…NOW!"

The three genin leaped out at the creature, and Naruto swiped it up. The terrifying creature was none other than Tora; the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat.

"I got 'em! I got the little fur ball!" Tora didn't seem to like that comment, so he started scratching up Naruto's face.

"This is Sakura here; we got a positive I.D. of the target,"

"Good, lost pet Tora captured. Mission completed," Kakashi said before getting his eardrums busted by Naruto.

"CAN'T WE GET OURSELVES A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS! I HATE CATS!"

~oOo~

Back in Konoha, Team 7 escorted the cat back to the Hokage Tower where the Fire Daimyo's wife was waiting. The moment she saw Tora, she crushed the cat in a hug saying how she missed her "little fluffykins".

"Wow, I feel sorry for the fur ball," Naruto whispered to his teammates.

"No wonder he ran away," Sakura said. Sasuke just simply nodded.

"Now for team 7 we have a few more tasks for you to complete…huh?" Sarutobi looked a little confused. "To babysit the Chief Counselor's three year old, help his wife with grocery shopping, digging up potatoes for the-"

"Um, excuse me old man, but if it's okay I'd like to express my feelings towards those "exiting" missions." He held up his arms in the form of an X. "HELL…NO! Come on, old man; give us a real mission not this kid stuff!"

"_He has a point,"_ Sasuke thought.

"_I actually agree with Naruto on this one,"_ Sakura thought.

"I knew this was coming," Kakashi sighed.

Iruka, who was seated next to the Hokage, stood up and yelled, "How dare you! You're just a new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you do simple missions to improve yourself!"

"Are kidding me! Babysitting isn't a mission; it's just a stupid-"

Kakashi interrupted Naruto by knocking him upside his head and making him face plant to the floor. "Will you put a lid on it?"

"Naruto, you don't seem to grasp the ranking of the missions," the Hokage said. "Each mission is given a rank depending on their difficulty. Since you are all genin, you are given D Rank missions which are easier. High level Genin and Chuunin get C Rank, and Jounin get B and A rank missions. Each mission needs ninja whose skills fit that mission."

"I know all that! You keep lecturing me like you're my grandfather or something!" Naruto yelled. "I'm not the same annoying brat that used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!"

Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to hear about this later."

Iruka's face softened and chuckled as did Sarutobi.

"So Naruto wants everyone to know that he's no longer a brat. He's a former brat and he wants a mission…very well," Sarutobi said. "Since you seem so confident, I'll give you a C Rank mission. You'll be bodyguards during a journey. Please send in our visitor!"

Team 7 turned and watched the door behind them open to reveal an old man who appeared to be drunk somewhat, and was carrying a bottle of sake.

"What; a bunch of snot-nosed kids?" he asked. "And the one in the middle, the short kid with the idiotic look on his face. You expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed. "Who the short kid with the idiotic look on his-"

Naruto was interrupted by Sakura and Sasuke moving closer to him and he noticed that he was the short kid with the idiotic look on his face. "Let me at him! I'll make him regret that stupid remark!" he shouted while struggling against Kakashi's grip on the back of his jacket.

"Naruto, you're supposed to _protect_ the client," Kakashi said.

The old man took a swig of his sake before saying, "I am Tazuna, a super bridge builder and need help returning to my country. You are also to protect me until I have completed the bridge that will change the world."

"We understand," Kakashi said. "Okay team; meet at the Main Gates in one hour. Get everything you will need for the mission."

"Yes, sensei!"

_One hour later in front of the Main Gates_

Team 7 and Tazuna weren't ten feet outside the gates when Naruto shouted happily into the sky.

"What's got you all riled up Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I've been outside the village. I'm a traveler now, believe it!"

"You really expect me to put my life in the hands of this runt? He's nothing but a joke," Tazuna said.

"Well, with me being a Jounin, you shouldn't have to worry about anything," Kakashi said. _"At least I hope not."_

~oOo~

Five hours outside the village, Team 7 passed by a puddle of water. Kakashi glanced at it, but continued walking. With their backs turned, two ninjas rose from the puddle and charged. They lash out their metal clawed arms and a spiked chain wrapped around the Jounin. Team 7 was startled by the ambush, and before they could do anything the two ninja pull the chains and decapitate Kakashi.

Sakura screamed horrified at what they witnessed. Naruto and Sasuke could only stare in absolute shock.

"That's one down," one of the ninjas said.

They were about to go after the genin next before something or rather, someone, appeared in between the genin and the two ninjas.

"What the hell?" the second ninja said surprised.

It was a man, who was wearing a dark green trench coat with what looked like a scaly design to it, baggy dark green pants, wrappings around his abdomen, black combat boots, and had green spiky hair. What nerved the two ninjas was the man's piercing golden eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the first ninja asked.

"Who I am is irrelevant. I happen to know who you are though. You are the Demon Brothers form the Village hidden in the mist. Chunnin rank, and are currently rouge," the man said with a deep, near menacing voice that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Are you a ninja of any village?" asked the second brother.

"He doesn't have a forehead protector, so I'm guessing he's not. We don't have any quarrel with you, so if you don't move out of the way we'll have to kill you as well," said the first brother as they readied for battle.

The man just smirks and replies, "Is that a challenge?"

The Demon Brothers became a bit nervous as they could see the fire blazing in the man's eyes. Before they could even do anything, the man vanished and reappeared in front of them. However, they doubled over from massive pains in their stomachs. He withdrew his fists and the two brothers fell unconscious.

"Hmph, that was too easy. It's just too difficult to find real competition these days." The man turned to Team 7 and grinned. "You don't have to worry about these two anymore. They won't be causing trouble."

"Well, I can say I wasn't expecting this to happen."

The genin turned to their left and found Kakashi walking out from behind a tree.

"Kakashi-sensei? But I thought…" Naruto turned to where they witnessed Kakashi's "death" only to find a destroyed log. "A Replacement Jutsu."

Tazuna sighed a breath of relief. _"I'm still alive it seems."_

"I was going to see what they were going to do after they got me, but you took them out too soon for me to tell."

The man just shrugged his shoulders indicating it really didn't matter to him.

After waking the Demon Brothers up, Kakashi managed to find out that they were hired by a business man named Gato who wanted Tazuna dead.

"You do realize, Tazuna, that this mission has now been boosted to a high B-rank to low A-rank right? You failed to mention that there were ninja after you," Kakashi said.

Knowing that there was no way to hide it anymore; Tazuna told them about what Gato was doing to the village.

"Well, we really should turn back and return to the village to inform the Hokage…but I'll leave the decision to my team."

The genin look to their sensei shocked. It didn't take long for Naruto to say to continue with the mission. His teammates soon followed.

"Then it's settled. We will continue to guard Tazuna." Kakashi then turns towards the man who helped his students. "I would like to ask if you can continue to help us, seeing as you might just be a traveler. Your assistance would make this mission a lot easier."

The man smirks and replies, "I don't see why not. I don't have anything else to do. The name's Kai by the way."

"Well then Kai, your assistance is much appreciated." _"This guy has way too much chakra to not be a ninja. I'm going to have to keep an eye on him."_

~Chapter 3 End~


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 4~

_A few miles away from Wave._

Team 7, Tazuna and Kai made their way to Wave so far without running into anymore enemy ninja. Nobody said a word throughout the whole trip.

Kai kept glancing at Naruto from time to time. Kakashi noticed this, and kept wondering why.

"Is there a reason why you keep staring at my student?"

Kai turned towards Kakashi. "Your student has a very peculiar chakra signature. I'm only curious as to where he managed to obtain it…or from whom."

Naruto tensed slightly, Kakashi glared, and Sakura and Sasuke just looked confused. Tazuna knew it didn't involve him, so he just kept quiet.

"In fact, he looks exactly like someone I assisted in a fight."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. Naruto became curious and asked "Who do I look like?"

"You look kinda like your Fourth Hokage kid."

Kakashi was shaking slightly but he managed to hide it from everyone. "And how do you know the Fourth Hokage?"

"Let's just say that I helped with your little escapade with the Kyuubi 12 years ago," Kai said; hiding his smirk from the group.

"How? I don't remember anyone helping us with that battle," Kakashi said. "The only thing that helped was Godzilla, but that was at the last possible second."

"If you were paying any attention you might've noticed me."

Kakashi stopped and looked up. The sky hard darkened and the sun was setting.

"Okay team, we're setting up camp here."

_**~Later that night~**_

Team 7 was fast asleep in sleeping bags, Tazuna was laying against a tree with a blanket over him, and Kai and Kakashi were watching guard. After a few minutes of silence, Kakashi spoke.

"Okay, explain yourself. Who are you? You have way too much chakra to be a normal human, and you're not a Jinchuriki."

"Like I said before, if you had been paying attention you'd have noticed me. I was there when the Kyuubi attacked, and I know that Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi," Kai said not liking at Kakashi. "I've also been watching him this whole time."

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen you near Naruto, so how could you have been watching him?" Kakashi asked getting irritated.

"I haven't just been watching Naruto. I've been keeping an eye on every Jinchuriki. I've sort of labeled myself as a guardian of the Jinchuriki. I know of the group known as the Akatsuki who are after them for the Bijuu they carry. I've managed to protect them so far, but every encounter I have with those bastards they manage to slip away before I could finish them off."

"That doesn't tell me who you are," Kakashi said which caused Kai to chuckle.

"If you still haven't figured it out, then you'll find out in due time Hatake."

_**~The next morning~**_

As they continued on their way to Tazuna's home, Kakashi had a rough night. He hadn't gotten much sleep because he had been trying to figure out what Kai was implying last night. Maybe it'll come to him later, but for now he was just going to wait.

A few more miles up, Kai stopped which caused Team 7 and Tazuna to stop.

"What's up Kai?" Naruto asked.

"I sense a presence nearby. And it's quite sinister," Kai said as he looked around calmly, trying to locate the presence.

After a few agonizing seconds, Kakashi suddenly yelled "GET DOWN!"

Everyone except Kai ducked and hit the dirt. Kai reached him hand out and caught the sword by the hilt.

"Hmm, I think I know who owns this sword. This is Kubikiribōchō**, **right Zabuza?" Kai said as he examined the blade.

A deep chuckle filled the area. Across from them appeared a man in baggy Shinobi pants, and wrappings over the lower half of his face.

"I can't say I know who you are, but I'm honored to be known even by a stranger."

"Well, who hasn't heard of the famous Demon of the Bloody Mist?" Kai asked with a smirk as he twirled the sword around.

"Hmph, well if you don't mind I'll be killing the old man now. So hand over the bridge builder and nobody gets hurt," Zabuza smirked. "I'll take my weapon back as well if you please?"

Kai's smirk widened as he held the sword out, and then reared his arm back and tossed it; making it spin in the same fashion it did at them only faster.

Zabuza's eyes widened and quickly leaped into the air to dodge his own blade and watched as it took out a tree behind him and many more following it. Team 7, their client, and sensei watched in amazement as a small portion of the forest fell.

Zabuza, before he could reach the ground, was hit with a huge force that sent him flying towards a lake that was right in front of them. Zabuza rose to the surface and stood seething as he noticed Kai with his leg out, indicating that he had kicked him.

"You're going to pay for that, and the fact that you lost my blade," he said, then made a one handed hand sign. **"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."**

A deep fog covered the area. Kakashi quickly jumped to his feet and told his team to guard Tazuna. They did so getting into a triangle formation.

"You think I need Kubikiribōchō to use my ultimate killing technique? There is more than one way to use it than with my blade," said Zabuza's voice from the fog.

Kai's smirk grew even wider as he suddenly gave off a massive chakra burst and cleared the area of the mist; revealing Zabuza standing behind him with a kunai drawn. Before Zabuza could strike, Kai's hands were covered in a puff of smoke and he disarmed Zabuza of the striking kunai with one of the gauntlet claws he was now wearing. The other he slammed into Zabuza's gut and knocked the wind out of him.

Zabuza staggered back holding his now painful stomach.

"Come on, I know you can do better than this. The Demon of the Bloody Mist could kill anyone with a single blow; I'm not even breaking a sweat here," Kai taunted.

"Damn you, you'll really pay for that."

Another Zabuza leaped out from some nearby bushes with Kubikiribōchō in hand. He swiped downward in hopes to catch Kai off guard, but he shot his arm up and punched the clone in the chin and caused it to splash into water.

The blade flew past him and landed in the real Zabuza's hands. He then proceeded to slash in every angle he could, but Kai dodged every one. The Mist ninja suddenly brought his sword up on his left to block a kunai held by Kakashi.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" Kai shouted as he slammed his gauntlet fist into Zabuza's face.

The punch disoriented him just enough for Kakashi to deliver a kick to his ribs and send him flying into a tree. Zabuza grunted in pain as he rose to his feet and made a hand sign for a Water Clone Jutsu. A second Zabuza appeared and attacked Kai.

Even with a few broken ribs Zabuza could still match Kakashi in hand to hand. He swung Kubikiribōchō and Kakashi dodged to the left, which is what he wanted. The Mist rouge struck Kakashi with a roundhouse kick and sent him towards the lake.

Kai was dodging the swings the clone Zabuza threw at him easily. He dodged a horizontal slash, and countered with a kick straight into the clone's jaw and the clone dispersed back into water.

When he looked towards the lake, he saw Zabuza standing beside Kakashi, who was caught in his Water Prison Jutsu. The genin noticed as well, and Naruto tried to dash over to help, but was cut off by Kai.

"Naruto, you were ordered to guard Tazuna and so you will stay with Tazuna."

"But, Kakashi-sensei is…!"

"You don't have to worry about him," Kai smiled in Naruto's direction. "I got everything under control."

Naruto reluctantly stayed put. Kai turned his attention back to Zabuza. "I think it would be wise to release him, don't you think?"

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Zabuza smirked. "One false move and Kakashi will be sleeping with the fishes…literally."

"Alright, then you asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you."

For a brief moment, Kai's body flashed blue before he slowly started gathering chakra…in his mouth?

"What the hell?" Zabuza mumbled to himself.

Kakashi was thinking along the same lines as him. He's never seen or even heard of a jutsu that he was witnessing. Team 7 watched amazed at the battle that took place.

Kai reared his head back inhaling a large lungful of breath.

"**Chakra Beam!"**

Kai exhaled and a beam of chakra fired from his mouth towards Zabuza. Zabuza quickly yanked his arm away as the beam zoomed past him. The force of the beam alone was enough to push the two ninja in opposite directions. Zabuza watched as the beam disappeared into the forest, and then in the distance in there was a massive explosion.

Zabuza was in such shock that he never noticed a foot slam into his face, then a combo of punches and kicks that sent Zabuza smashing into a tree. He snarled in pain as he looked up to see Kai standing over him.

"You…what are you?" Zabuza said in a slightly terrified tone.

"Well seeing as this is going to be your last battle, I suppose I could tell you." He leaned in and whispered something to him. Whatever it was, it caused his eyes to bug out.

"T-That's impossible! There's no way in hell that that's true!"

"Well, whether you believe it or not is up to you," Kai said as he reared his arm back preparing for the final strike.

Suddenly, two items zoomed by and impaled Zabuza's neck needles to be exact, and his body went limp.

Kai raised an eyebrow when he watched a boy in a mask appear by the limp body.

"I thank you for taking care of Zabuza for me. I have been tracking him down for quite some time."

Kai just studied the newcomer. This made him fidget ever so slightly under Kai's gaze, which caused his eyes to narrow slightly.

"Then we won't get in your way Hunter Nin. We'll just be on our way now," Kakashi said as he walked up next to Kai.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I have to dispose of the body," the boy said as he picked up Zabuza's corpse and shunshined.

"Well, now everything should be fine from now on. Let's go get my team and get going," Kakashi said as he turned and left. Kai wasn't so sure that this was over.

~Chapter 4 End~

_I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update any of my stories, but here's another one to occupy your time. Until next time…_

_See ya. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update any of my stories. School was hell because of finals and I had to finish things that would have kept me from graduating. Also, I was gone for the month of June and the first week of July to spend time with my dad in California. From now on, I'll try my hardest to update these stories more often!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Naruto or Godzilla.**

~Chapter 5~

"What do you mean Zabuza might still be alive?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Team 7 managed to make it to Tazuna's home. They were currently sitting at a table in the middle of the kitchen when Kai spoke his thoughts about their encounter with the masked boy who took Zabuza's body.

"It's as I said. I think that that boy took his body to a safer location, instead of killing him. As I remember Hunter Ninja are supposed to dispose of a body right on the spot." Kai said with his arms crossed in a thinking pose.

"And I feel ashamed for not realizing it earlier," Kakashi said. "Senbon needles are not assassination weapons. They _can_ kill if aimed at a vital organ, but if your accuracy is right, they can also put your opponent into a death like state."

"So, given how beaten up he is when will he decide to strike again?" Naruto asked.

"I'd say, give or take, a week or so. Which doesn't give us much time, but it should be enough to get some training in," Kakashi said. "So for the week, I will be teaching you a Chakra Exercise that will help you build up your chakra reserves."

"What kind of exercises?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going to be climbing trees," Kakashi said with his eye smile which caused his students to sweat-drop.

_**Somewhere in the forest**_

"You're going to make us climb trees for our Chakra exercise?" Sakura asked Kakashi giving them his eye smile.

"Yes, but you'll be climbing these trees…without using your hands."

The genin all looked at him like he grew a second head. Their eyes widened in shock as they watched their sensei place his foot on the base of the tree and proceeded to walk up to one of the branches and stood upside down.

"This is what you'll be working on the week we train for Zabuza and his friend. This will help your chakra reserves to increase, but also help with your control." He pulled out three kunai and tossed them by their feet. "Use those to mark the tree. You need to concentrate, when climbing, how much chakra you'll need. If you use too much you'll be repealed; too little and you'll simply fall off. After marking the tree where you last were, try to go even further than that."

"How's this sensei?"

Kakashi looked to the tree to his left and saw Sakura sitting on the first highest branch with the biggest smile.

"That's very good Sakura. Now, try and get to the very top and then keep doing that over again," Kakashi said.

Naruto grinned as he turned to Sasuke. "That was pretty impressive right?"

"Hn. The only reason she made it that far was because she has less chakra than us," he said before turning away.

"Yeah, but if she keeps this up then she might end up stronger than us," Naruto pressed on, trying to get the Uchiha to react to her positively.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

"_Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought. It's going to take a lot to get Sasuke to notice Sakura."_

Kai, who was leaning against a tree, watched as the genin began training. They're going to need it when Zabuza recovers and returns for round two.

_~One week later~_

After a week of constantly training their chakra reserves, Team 7 and Kai were on their way to the bridge. However, they were short one blonde Genin because he was still back at the house. What happened was that he got pissed off at Inari for saying that they're all going to die by Gato's hand. He was out in the forest "letting off some steam" and returned later after calming down.

They arrived at the bridge to find it covered in dense mist. Kai actually smirked fore he knew what that meant. Zabuza and that little runt of a partner of his were here.

"So, you've come to play Zabuza?" Kai asked.

Zabuza and the boy in the mask walk out of the mist.

"Well, if it isn't the man from before. I have a score to settle with you. I have to make you pay for what you did to me last week."

"Then why did you bring the runt? Surely you don't need a kid by your side to take me on," Kai taunted with a shrug.

"Oh Haku here is to kill the little genin that are with you and Kakashi. Speaking of which, where is the blond brat?"

Kakashi spoke up. "Naruto is back at the house. He worked himself to exhaustion so we let him sleep in. He'll be joining us shortly though."

Zabuza scoffed. "Whatever, I just want to get this over with. Once I've killed you all, the bridge builder is all mine to kill." He pulled out Kubikiribōchō and dropped into a ready stance. "Let's just get this over with."

Kai's smirk increased. "With pleasure."

He then blurred and reappeared in front of Zabuza and delivered a powerful jab to Zabuza's gut and sent him flying back; Kai fallowing. Haku was left to fight Sasuke, who was managing to keep up with Haku in speed.

Kai and Zabuza were engaged in a pure taijutsu match; every jab and kick they both either dodged or blocked. Zabuza though, was feeling the worst of Kai's blows as each was like getting hit with a train. He then swung his sword, which Kai stopped by grabbing the blade and side-kicked Zabuza back a ways. The mist ninja went through hand-signs and summoned a Water Dragon. He sent the jutsu towards Kai who channeled chakra to his right fist and slammed it into the water dragon's face dispelling it completely. Zabuza suddenly zoomed through the water that was still falling to the ground and swung his sword towards Kai's head. Kai halted the blade again and then grabbed Zabuza by the neck and slammed him into the concrete ground; making it crack.

"Give up Zabuza. You can't win; not against me."

"That may be true, but those brats must be nearly dead by now. No one can match Haku's speed," Zabuza struggled to say through his near crushed neck.

Kai quickly looked over his shoulder and noticed both Sasuke and Naruto trapped inside a dome of ice.

"_Wait, when did Naruto show up?"_

There was a sudden splashing sound along with less Zabuza in his grip. He looked down to see Zabuza was replaced with a puddle of water. All Kai could do was smile at his mistake and rub his forehead. "That's what I get for taking my eyes off of him for even a second."

His smile widened as he felt cold metal against his neck. "In a hurry to kill me Zabuza?"

He sent his elbow into Zabuza's stomach making him stumble back before slamming a chakra powered fist into his chest, sending him grinding along the bridge surface. In a burst of speed, Kai appeared in front of the Mist Nin and grabbed his feet. He then lifted Zabuza up and slammed him back onto the surface several times before tossing him a few feet away. Kai turned to his left to find Kakashi appear beside him.

"You know I don't really need any help with this guy, right?" Kai asked.

"Yes, but I didn't feel like sitting back and watch you have all the fun," Kakashi said with his usual eye smile.

Just as they were about to rush Zabuza, they both felt a menacing presence. A presence that felt all too familiar.

"_Oh no, Naruto!"_

They both turned around and saw red chakra spiraling from within the ice dome. It was coming from Naruto standing over a downed Sasuke.

"Oh no," Kakashi gasped.

Kai had to suddenly move Kakashi towards him as to dodge a soaring Haku zooming passed them. He landed in a crumbled heap next to Zabuza.

Then, Naruto suddenly dashed passed them towards the two Mist rouges.

"_Shit!"_ Kai disappeared in a burst of speed and grabbed Naruto to hold him back. "Naruto, calm down!"

The red chakra leaking from Naruto's body started to burn against Kai's skin like acid. Kai, to counter act it, radiated his own chakra and it began to spiral around the blonde Genin. After a while, the red chakra receded back into Naruto and his feral look vanished.

Zabuza and Haku both shakily rose to their feet.

"I'm sorry Zabuza. I've failed as your weapon," Haku said. It felt like every part of his body was on fire. He was pretty sure most of his ribs were broken.

Zabuza wasn't fairing any better. After the thrashing he received, he felt like he was hit by a train.

"Well, why am I not surprised that you two failed again?"

Zabuza smirked as he turned around to find Gato and his army of thugs. "You really are a cowardly backstabber."

"Then I guess that means that I don't have to say that I never intended to pay you to begin with. Once you had taken care of them, I was going to finish the job and kill you two as well. But I guess I can just kill you all at the same time." Gato and his army snickered as they slowly advanced towards the ninja.

Kai smirked as he dropped Naruto on his feet. "You obviously don't understand the power of a ninja. Or else you would know that your pathetic little army is no match for us Gato." He then unleashed a pulse of his chakra escape. The sheer power behind it was enough to stop the thugs in their tracks. The pressure caused them to sweat and back away terrified.

"If you all wish to live," Kai's chakra flared higher. "then you all better scurry back under the rocks you crawled under from."

That was enough to send them all running back passed Gato. Some even jumped off the bridge just to get away from the menacing feeling of Kai's chakra.

"Get back here you cowards!" Gato shouted. Once all his men were gone, he gulped and started trembling. He slowly turned around and began to hyperventilate. He looked up and stared Zabuza dead in the eyes as if he was looking at his own death. Gato quickly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a remote with a big red button.

"It's fine if I die, for if I can't run things here NO ONE CAN!" he laughed hysterically as he pushed the button.

Suddenly everything began to shake. There was an explosion in the distance left of the bridge that got everyone's attention. They had to cover their ears because a metallic screech echoed through the air.

Gato threw the remote to the ground and stomped it smashing it into pieces. "I don't know what it is, but I found it years ago in an underground lab of some sort. I decided it was going to be a last resort thing if things didn't go my way. If I'm going to die, I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!"

Another explosion and a giant figure flew into the air. The earth shook as it landed and cracked the earth's surface. The ninjas jaws dropped at the sight. Sasuke, who was abruptly awoken by the quake, was surprised to still be alive. However he couldn't even think of an explanation once he too saw the sight in front of him. Kai could only glare.

On the boarder of Wave Country, stood a giant metal being that looked dinosaur-like with the letters "MG" labeled on its neck. It unleashed an ear splitting screech that echoed throughout the country.

Zabuza grabbed Gato by the neck. "What the hell is going on here?! What is that thing?!"

The midget coughed as he continued laughing. "There's nothing you can do. That metal monster is your ticket to a fiery grave!"

Zabuza growled as he took hid blade and sliced the man's body in half.

The monster screeched once more before reaching its arms out. Nobody expected the beings metal fingers to detach from its hands and fire towards them. The finger missiles scattered everywhere and destroyed the landscape around them in multiple explosions. The monster then started advancing despite the fact it was stomping through water.

"Kakashi-sensei, how are we going to handle that thing?" Naruto asked, fear creeping up on him.

"We…we can't do anything," he said. "Not against something like that."

They all looked fearful as the metal monster continued to stomp their way. Kai continued to glare; a smirk growing in his lips.

The monster stopped and reached out again and fired its finger missiles. They flew and destroyed more land. Suddenly a bright blue light zoomed over head and slammed into the metal monster's chest. The force sent it falling on its back; sparks flying from the damaged metal.

The ninja all watched dumbfounded. "What the hell?" Naruto whispered to himself. He then noticed that it got dark all of a sudden. He looked up and instantly froze.

"K…Kakashi…sensei…" Naruto yanked his sensei's sleeve shakily. Kakashi looked down and noticed Naruto's stunned look and looked up to see what made him like that. What he saw made his eyes bug out. Everyone else looked as well and their eyes widened. It didn't get dark out. No, they were standing in the shadow of another giant figure.

"N-No way…that can't be…" Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Is that really…?"

"Yes Sakura…it very much is…" Kakashi was at a loss for words for what he was seeing.

Naruto stared in awe at the sight. They were standing in the shadow of…

"Godzilla…" he whispered.

The Kaiju of Legend unleashed a mighty roar that echoed over the land.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
